


The Future A Dream

by BookGirlFan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' "Where would we be, do you think?" Stiles' voice came from behind Scott. '</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future A Dream

"Where would we be, do you think?" Stiles' voice came from behind Scott. 

Scott growled, resisting the urge to turn around. 

"No, seriously dude, where would we be if none of this had happened?"

He grabbed his clothes from the dryer and start folding them, ignoring the musings still going on behind him. 

"Would we be at college? Would we have girlfriends? We'd still be friends though, definitely. Brothers to the end."

Scott's eyes flashed alpha red as he held onto the life of the dryer, squeezing it tight enough to leave finger marks in the metal. "Stop it!"

"C'mon, Scottie! It's just some fun. Live a little!"

His growl choking in his throat, Scott sunk to his knees on the floor of the laundry, breath hitching and every gasp sounding like the beginning of a sob. 'Just stop, please."

Stiles voice continued on with malicious glee. "Tell me, Scott. Where would we be now, if I hadn't _died_?"

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from this quote by Bill Cosby: 'The past is a ghost, the future a dream, and all we ever have is now.'


End file.
